User talk:PVX-Tomoko
Are you in Sins? I asked, and a guy said he is your brother and the brother of Shiro. I'm in Zen btw. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 15:04, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :I have no brother ^^ im in Sins though Tomoko 19:17, 8 June 2007 (CEST) N/Rt Order Have you even tried it? Superior runes are there because lower HP means lower saccin'. Also, energy problems are countered by Soul Reaping and Masochism. Don't vote on something that you haven't tested.--Nekrofil 12:02, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :I have played Order many many many times, so what lower.. saccing, 1 hit and your dead in ToPK, by the Mesmers, Dryders or Riders. Yea sure high SR, but with a Sup Rune, you have less then 300 Health!!!!!!11111 that must say enough. And sign your comment Tomoko 11:45, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::Yes, that is why you are most of the time far enough and you should know that if you "played Order many many many times". If mobs breach the minion wall, pets and reach you - you are dead anyway so what is the use of extra health? To take 2 hits before you die? Sorry, for not signin', I'm new to Wiki. Fix'd. --Nekrofil 12:02, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :::If mob breach the minion-pet-ranger-whatever wall of course they would reach you but that makes you just as vulnerable as a ranger, besides casters don't do physical damage and they do damage from distance so if you accidentally get in any aggro, maybe your fault or he just likes to come closer you are mostly &%$^%$% if they hunt you, 120 damage each hit maybe? Switch Sup Rune SR to Minor and it's okay. Who's walking around with 280Hp is just plain stupid, unless your a 1hp BiP Tomoko 12:09, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I played ToPK yesterday, and I've put 3 superior runes, just for test. Guess what - I haven't died a single time and there were more than a few risky situations. It seems that you fail to understand the role of the Order necromancer. Don't tell me that you try to wand mobs in ToPK HM. --Nekrofil 12:37, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :::::GG Mate but still i stick to my opinion Tomoko 15:25, 23 September 2007 (CEST) N/Mo Martyr Master Okay, let me just say...stop freaking posting a "change your vote" comment on everyone's discussion page! it is REALLY annoying. If someone votes, leave them alone for god's sake. You have a crappy build posted. deal with it. Lyssan55 00:09, 3 October 2007 (CEST) Team - H/H Human Monk you are supposed to rate: * Effectiveness * Universality * Innovation please focus your attention on that, if you think the build is useless, then just dont rate it. Sy86 ' image:ENTYI.jpg‎ 01:34, 5 October 2007 (CEST) E/Me SF Auspicious Drain Sorry for baing here again... but your comments are somewhat strange i think :P Quote: ''Looks good now, since you improved the Auspicious and MS, but still he will use Auspicious on SF well, what is wrong about that? XD :well to make it simple, normally Zhed should use MS and Auspicious, but since Zhed doesnt always use Auspicious and then MS, the build get screwed up cus he will use Auspicious at SF or Glowing, since he disabled MS for Zhed and use it whenever needed the build is improved, but still Zhed will use Auspicious at SF and Glowing so you need to disable Auspicious as well then its perfect and i'll rate higher Tomoko 09:40, 10 October 2007 (CEST) That's pretty much exactly the point. — ( \ ʇ ) '''uɐɥʇıǝɹ 23:49, 12 October 2007 (CEST) Conditions Tomoko Last edit: 20:32, 28 Oct 2007 (CEST) Condition Based Builds fail in any kind of PvP Except daze and blind :P --Lann 19:15, 19 November 2007 (CET) :Yes I see how daze fails to prevent a caster to remove the condition from themselves... So I'm guessing you disagree with the burn arrow/crip shot/broad head arrow ranger and the new SP sin build SP Trampling Ox Assassin. ::You never said spike builds. According to what you said, you were pointing at all builds. --Lann 19:43, 22 November 2007 (CET)